


sunshine.

by theholylight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alive Bianca di Angelo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bianca Lives AU, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, and lack of hers because nico can be sarcastic, bianca is a demigod and not a huntress, she and her little brother basically talk about his love life, so i guess it's an au in that way as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: A couple of years following one of her first near death experiences, Bianca notices that her little brother might have a crush - or possibly even something more - with one of the local medics at Camp Half-Blood. Naturally, she decides to ask him about it.(Or, Bianca survives and worries about Nico following the 'Percy Incident')





	sunshine.

"You know, you smile more when you are around him. Like how you used to when you were ten..."

Nico jumped, gazing around the somewhat empty camp - it was evening, so mostly all the campers were either already asleep or going to sleep... - when he noticed his sister by what was the campfire that night. Honestly, he probably wouldn't have even noticed her if she hadn't spoken up... Bianca always used to be better than he was at hide-and-seek. And after finding out about their biological father... well, it made sense, even if the fact used to make him pout a lot when they were younger. But that wasn't important right now, what was her mistaken opinion on him possibly having a crush on someone else, after so long...

"I don't know who you mean."

"Oh?" Bianca arched a single dark eyebrow, amusement obvious in her eyes as she stared at her little brother, wondering how he didn't realize how obvious - yet oblivious - he was being. "So you are trying to tell me how you don't have a crush on Will Solace, one of the medics of the Apollo cabin? And also, before you start with your 'I am the darkness and he is the light we can't work out' stuff, must I remind you of our dear step-mother?" 

The older teen's nose wrinkled a bit, not that Nico could blame her. They were as fond of Persephone as she was of them but... something else that his sister said caught his attention, causing him to try - and fail - to make his blush go away.

"I w-will have you know that I don't like Will Solace that way and how do you even...!?"

"Oh, the stutter made that so obvious, little brother." Bianca teased, moving closer to pinch his cheeks as she giggled. "It wasn't, but it sounded like something you would say to fit your image as Ghost King and such more, so I took a guess. Good to know that I made a right choice, still can't believe that you did something like that with Minos all those years ago..."

Certainly, during the time when she was missing and presumed dead after Percy and the others resumed the quest they had been on must have been hard on her brother... but she certainly hadn't expected to find him the way he was - and with a title like that - when she found her way back to Camp Half-Blood, mostly with the help of their father's blessing and her own survival instincts... but that was years behind them now and there was nothing she could do to stop his recurring nightmares of her being actually dead that would wake him - and her - up in the night, the Hades cabin having seen it's fair shares of sleepovers and two siblings gossiping and laughing in their own ways more than actual sleeping, Bianca refusing to leave Nico's side when he clearly needed to see, _hear_ , how very much **alive** she still was, despite all the odds... how could she have ever thought that she didn't want this? Didn't want a little brother to take care of when they didn't have that much family left? Shaking her head, the demigoddess gave him a look.

"... Nico, your smile is like _sunshine_ when you are around **him**. I don't think you even smiled like that around Percy, especially after finding out about his relationship with Annabeth and all but... does Hazel know?"

"Of course not!" he squawked, reminding her of just how much of a teenager he still really was. "You are the only one who does and that's only because you guessed! Bes-besides, my crush on Percy... you know that hasn't been a thing for some time now but Will... I can't ruin my friendship with him. Anyway, maybe we should talk about your love life instead!"

Bianca gasped, slowly starting to back away from her brother as he cackled, trying to catch her as she began to rush back towards their cabin.

"No way, your and Will's relationship has my blessings, if you wanted to know!" she told him cheekily, smiling at the blush that Nico produced again at the mention of Will and their... not-relationship? Friendship? She wasn't sure but was certain they could figure it out, given time and probably a talk. But for now... "What kind of sister would I be if I didn't tease you?"

"A nice one, Bianca come on!" with that, the two children of Hades ran away from the fading campfire, the sounds of their laughter and footsteps briefly heard over the sounds of the wind and the waves. Everything was as well as it could be right now, they had each other and would face whatever the future had - together, with all their family and friends, too... 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bianca doesn't have a crush on anyone because I don't know who I would ship her with in this AU... possibly Reyna? Not sure, but yeah... thank you for reading this short drabble of mine :D


End file.
